


Awestruck

by ViperVentura



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperVentura/pseuds/ViperVentura
Summary: Mantis, nature, and contentment.





	Awestruck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trismegistus (Lebateleur)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebateleur/gifts).



She falls into a seat at camp, breathless with awe. The firelight catches off the gemstones jutting from the cavern walls, making their colors twist as dancers across rocks overhead. It is nothing like Mantis had seen Ego make, neither as grand nor as bright. The stones are cracked and ill placed, large pockets of one kind here and juxtaposing colors there. Imperfect. Unworthy. It is nature untainted by death, by guilt, and the friends around her are peaceful under the graceful lights. She touches hands as a flask is passed around, feels their happiness, and she is at home.


End file.
